merryharryfandomcom-20200213-history
Decoding exercises: "ea"
|IPA phoneme \ \|head /h d/}} This page sets out some common words that can help students become more aware of how they can sound out more correctly the different sounds corresponding to words containing "ea", mainly /iː/, / /, /eɪ/, /ɪə/, /ɜː/ and / /. Depending on their mother tongue (L1), students may have difficulty distinguishing between these two sounds. More often than not, these supposed difficulties depend more on the interference of L1 than on the actual difficulties posed by English, and many, if not most students will greatly improve their pronunciation by simply becoming aware of certain differences - together with a minimum of practice. /iː/ *[[IPA phoneme \iː\|as /iː/]]: *Homophones: bean - been; beat - beet; feat - feet; heal - heel; jeans - genes; leak - leek; meat - meet; pea - pee - P; peace - piece; read - reed; sea - see - C; steal - steel; tea - tee - T; team - teem; weak - week; / / *[[IPA phoneme \ \|as / /]]: *Homophones: bred - bread; led - lead; lent - leant; red - read; whether - weather *Minimal pairs (only the last consonant is different): dead - debt; head - hell; sweat - swell; tread - trek; *These words don't rhyme: /iː/ vs / /: bead - dread; beans - cleanse; beaten - threaten; beneath - breath; leader - header; leaf - deaf; least - breast; treat - threat; /eɪ/ *[[IPA phoneme \eɪ\|as /eɪ/]]: break - great - steak :Ronald Reagan (American president) - W B Yeats (Irish writer) *Homophones: brake - break; grate - great; stake - steak Others */ə/: ocean */ɔː/: Sean /ʃɔːn/ */ /: yeah */ɪ/: mileage *"eau" as /juː/: beauty - beautiful Silent e + "a" as /ə/: enforceable - knowledgeable - noticeable Two syllables */iːeɪ/: create - creation */iːæ/: preamble - react - reaction - Seattle */iːɪ/: lineage */iːə/: area, Caribbean *"crea" as /kərɪ/: acreage "ear" /ɪə/ *[[IPA phoneme \ɪə\|as /ɪə/]]: appear - beard - clear - dear - ear - earring - fear - gear /gɪər/ - hear - near - rear - tear (teardrop) - year *Homophones: dear - deer; hear - here /ɜː/ *[[IPA phoneme \ɜː\|as /ɜː/]]: early - earn - earth - heard - hearse - learn - pearl - rehearsal - rehearse - search; *Homophones: urn - earn; herd - heard; / / *[[IPA phoneme \ \|as / /]]: bear - pear - swear - tear (verb) - wear *Homophones: bare - bear; pair - pear; where - wear; Two syllables */iːə/: linear - nuclear Spelling anomalies *[[IPA phoneme \ɑː\|as /ɑː/]]: heart - hearth (the floor at the bottom of a fireplace) Heteronyms *lead /liːd/ (v. guide) - /l d/ (n. metal) '' *read /riːd/ ''(present) - /r d/ (past) *tear /t r/ (v. damage) /tɪər/ (n. liquid) /iː/ and / / Several words that are pronounced with /iː/ have a related word with / /. *clean - cleanse; heal - health; please - pleasure; zeal - zealous; Irregular verbs Some irregular verbs and pronounced /iː/ become / / in the past tense. Many of them are spelt "ea". *deal - dealt; dream - dreamed or dreamt; eat - ate / t, eɪt /; lead - led; lean - leaned or leant; leap - leaped or leapt; mean - meant; read - read; Three columns A spelling and decoding exercise is to arrange "ea" and / / words in three columnsThe measured mom, Spelling ea words (a free lesson with printables!) as in the following example. Spanish L1 References See also External links ea ea